


[Podfic] bad news

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, M/M, NOT SAD, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, trufax french canadian accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: "bad news" (orphaned work) read aloud.Original summary: "If normal people are butter knives, Sid is a broadsword."





	[Podfic] bad news

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bad news](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960065) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



### Download

  * On the Internet Archive **[HERE](https://ia801402.us.archive.org/2/items/badnews_sophie/badnews_sophie.mp3)** (Right-click to download left-click to stream)
  * On MediaFire **[HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/c8t34yis839tced/badnews_sophie.mp3/file)**



### Details

  * **Length:** 01:21:51
  * **File type:** MP3 (71.5 MB)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_bad news_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960065)
  * **Author:** orphaned work
  * **Reader:** Sophie 
  * **Skin for this post by:** Azdaema, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)
  * **Song:** _Glad You Came_ by The Wanted 



  



End file.
